


You Gave Me A Dream

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Future, Songfic, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: "The times when we encounter each other are the times that I treasure the most."
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 20





	You Gave Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance (Yuri) Shoujo Ai  
> Anime: Citrus  
> Shipping (for romance): Mei Aihara x Yuzu Aihara
> 
> Music: Kimi ga Yume o Tsuretekita by Mashiro Shiina (CV: Ai Kayano), Misaki Kamiigusa (CV: Natsumi Takamori) and Nanami Aoyama (CV: Mariko Nakatsu) - Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo first Opening song
> 
> Note: I love English lyrics of this song. And while watching Citrus, I thought of this one~

_My name is Aihara Yuzu. Currently 18 years old. Single? In a relationship? I don't even know. It's too complicated, y'all. You see, I'm in love with my little sister - stepsister, actually. Though, I'm considered as the onee-chan, my little sister and I are the same age. Her name is Aihara Mei...._

**_The first time, it's just by chance..._ **

"Hey, Mei, can you help me with this problem?" Yuzu starts as Mei stood up from her workdesk and walked towards her "You see I-?!" Yuzu was cut when her little sister had tripped on her makeup kit.

Mei accidentally pinned her on the bed and their lips met. Sure, she was used to Mei and her kissing but...maybe, after all that's happened, Yuzu just kind of got shy all of sudden....

The two pulled away, blushing furiously. "N-Nevermind. I-I wouldn't want to disturb you in your Council work..." she trails off as she turns away from the raven haired girl, her citrus hair flying as she flipped it slightly. Unbeknowst to her, though, Mei was eyeing her...

_**The second time, I'm not so sure...** _

She bit her handkerchief as she washes her hands in the comfort room of their school. Yuzu, in all honesty, was confused again by her sister's actions these past few days. Although, she didn't try to probe unlike what she would do before. She trusts her sister - slash girlfriend - more than she trusts herself.

Sighing, she starts walking out of the restroom but when she opened the door, what greeted her was a blushing Mei, who was also rolling some strands of hair on her fingers.

"Mei? What ar-mmph!?!?!" she reacted as Mei kissed her softly so suddenly. Her eyes widened and when her little sister finally pulled away, she gulped with a huge blush on her face

"...well, then...goodbye..." Yuzu watched as Mei walked off.

_**It's not a coincidence is it?** _

**_The third time our eyes meet..._ **

"Aihara Yuzu-san? Will you solve this problem?" the Math teacher called her. Yuzu inwardly groaned. Of all the subjects, it had to be algebra. She wasn't that good with algebra. At all. But, nevertheless, she stood up and accepted the marker from her teacher and started to solve the problem.

As soon as she was finished, she looked towards the teacher for a confirmation. To her surprise, the teacher smiled "You have been improving quite well, Aihara Yuzu-san. I hope that this progress would continue. You may take your seat." the teacher said which made Yuzu's eyes brighten. She walked back to her seat; but not after meeting an unreadable gaze from Mei....

**_Everyone says you're kind of a strange person,_ **

Yuzu always wondered why Mei was always quiet in public. She would always chatter all day with her during times when they hang out but when Harumin or Matsuri or even Himeko would join them, she noticed that her little sister would become a bit quieter than usual. She'd heard that as much as many people look up to her little sister as a cool, calm kaichou, there are also those who thinks she's strange probably because she seldom speaks unless relevant.

Right now, Yuzu was observing her little sister in the Student Council room while playing with her phone. When you do look at her, she does look kind of strange. Maybe because Yuzu's a gyaru and her friends back in her old home were all stylish and keeps up with trends and such...

**_But the thing that interests me is something different..._ **

"What?" Mei asked, her purple eyes looking up from the clipboard she was reading, she was kind of shy when Yuzu observes her intently. Not that she'd admit that out loud.

"No, it's nothing, Mei. Just..." Yuzu then keeps her phone in her bag and curls her fingers on some strands of her citrus colored hair. Mei's eyes widened, seeing that Yuzu was teasing her - trying to copy her habits whenever she was thinking or even embarrassed. She let out a small, inaudible giggle

"Yuzu..."

"Eh?"

"It doesn't suit you." she said with a small smile

_**You brought a dream here,** _

Yuzu paced back and forth in their room. Her little sister was in the bath but before she left, she decided to give her onee-chan a small kiss that always made Yuzu weaken inside.

Sighing wholeheartedly, she plopped herself on Mei's side of the bed, suddenly falling asleep...

**_The place that can't be expressed in words..._ **

It was a familiar scent. Yuzu knew where she smelled this before. It was so addictive that she could say that she can survive by just smelling this addicting scent. Her seafoam eyes open, only to see someone wearing bear pajamas hugging her tightly.

Yuzu smiles and felt Mei hugging her tighter. Mei was a woman of few words. She'd rather show it than say it. Even if she means to or not. But that night, Yuzu felt that her little sister was now becoming more clingy - like that time when she first met Matsuri

"I love you...Onee-chan..." she mumbles in her sleep.

**_I'm sure that this is how it all starts,_ **

Ever since that night, Yuzu had become even more confident with regards of her relationship with Mei. She decided to tone down her clingy side to her little sister...until they were alone, that is.

Yawning, she sat on the breakfast table. She noticed a note from Ume, her Mama, telling that she was leaving early. Mei served the omurice on the table which awakened the half-asleep Yuzu.

"Itadakimasu!!" she quickly got some from her plate and ate it. It was so delicious that she moaned in pleasure. Yuzu looked at Mei who was staring at her "Hey, you cooked this, right, Mei? It's good! As always, your cooking never fails to impress me!" Yuzu praises which made Mei blush...

**_A new world of racing heartbeats..._ **

If back then Yuzu was the one who initiated their holding hands, as if by some spell, Mei was the one who initiated this time. Both of them were walking to school. The original plan was Himeko would be waiting for them near the pedestrian lane but Himeko said that she had to do something else early morning...

"Eh!? M-Mei-s-s-san?!"

"What's with that reaction, Yuzu?"

"U-uh...no, nothing..." all at once, the memory of her touching a bra-covered breast of Mei came rushing back to her. She blushed deeply which her little sister took notice of.

"What is with your reactions, Yuzu?" Mei asked, stopping walking - which made Yuzu stop as well. They were behind some trees, a few more distance away from the school. Mei then walked in front of her older sister and faced her...

"Is it so wrong that I want to hold my girlfriend's hand...?" she asked, looking away but blushing. Yuzu's eyes sparkled in delight as places her hand on Mei's head, then hugs her "It's alright, Mei..." she said as her heartbeat quickened. Mei gave a small, bearly recognizable smile

"Thank you..."

_**You brought a dream here,** _

Harumi waved goodbye to her as she walked back to the chairman's office. Earlier today, her little sister had been a bit too quiet. You'd think that it was normal, after all, Mei was always a woman of few words. But Yuzu knew her better than that.

Opening the door, Yuzu sighed and threw her bag to the side of the room, locking the office door. She smiles at the mess of paperworks scattered across the floor. And, in the middle of the papers, was an asleep Mei. Yuzu heard that she'd been busy with more Council work due to some other upcoming activity.

Sitting beside her little sister, Yuzu smiles while observing her. She grabs a small handful of raven locks and smelled it. Even if she closed her eyes, that scent was unbelievably Mei's. Her eyes then traveled to her little sister's lips. She gulped and started to inch downwards to it.

But she froze when Mei's eyes suddenly opened...

**_Let's go, pretending not to know any words,_ **

"M-Mei...th-this is...uhm..." Yuzu wracked her brain in search for an excuse that would stop Mei from strangling her and (maybe) suing her of sexual harassment.

To her surprise, her little sister just gave her a smile. Mei lifted her right hand and pushed Yuzu's head downwards, their lips meeting in a lustful kiss. Yuzu pulled away "M-Mei...I..." Yuzu managed to croak out but Mei just brought their lips back together again.

**_To the place of heartbeats and dreams._ **

Opening the buttons of her little sister's blouse and pulling off her tie, Yuzu smiles. Her little sister had her eyes closed and she was breathing heavily. The smile from Yuzu's face turned into a smirk that made Mei blush.

"Y-Yuzu...."

"Mei..."

"I have...."

Yuzu sighed and removed Mei's blouse, grabbing an extra shirt from her bag and put it on Mei. She pulled her up slowly. "Come on, let's go home. I have to give you some medicine so that your fever will not worsen..." she told her which made Mei blush. "I thought..."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Mei?"

"U-uh...no, nothing. Thank you, Yuzu. For coming to help me."

Yuzu just gave her kiss on the forehead.

....

**_The fourth time - this is strange..._ **

Yuzu yawned while walking to class with Harumi - she was tired. Very. "Oi, oi, Yuzucchi, I know sleeping late is a great habit - not - but why do you seem more tired than usual? I've noticed that ever since you stepped into campus this morning...and you didn't even have kaichou with you. Is something wrong?" Harumi was one of those people that predicted that her best friend and her little sister had this relationship going on, but, nevertheless, she wasn't one to judge her.

Yuzu instantly paled "Mei actually left early than we usually do. She said she had some things to do. And as for why I'm tired, things...happened last night." she replied while sitting down in their assigned seats, while starting to whisper in hushed tones.

"Like?"

"Like Mei discovered a bottle of alcohol in the depths of our refrigerator..."

"And?"

"...and got curious..."

"And?"

"...and got drunk..."

"And?"

" _Aaand..._ became unbelievably confident than she usually is..."

"Ahh...so, that's it.... So? Care to share what you mean by confident?" Harumi asked, though having a vague idea of what it was that their reliable, shy kaichou would do that was the polar opposite than who she usually was.

"Well..." Yuzu said as she blushed, her gaze shifting to the classroom door, it opened slightly, revealing Mei. Their eyes instantly met which made both blush and look away shyly. Harumi sighed _You two sisters are unbelievable..._ she thought with a small smile. Meanwhile, Yuzu and Mei were both trying to process what had happened the night before.

**_The fifth time - it must be on purpose..._ **

Ume had gone out and gave herself overtime, leaving the two sisters alone in the apartment. The food that Yuzu cooked for dinner was delicious and right now, Yuzu was washing the dishes while Mei sat on the table, hugging Kumagorou to herself while caressing its soft paws - like what she had done the first time she met Matsuri.

"Mei? Is something wrong? You've been silent since we walked home from school. Did something happen?" Yuzu was truly worried for Mei. It wasn't like her to be so quiet. Especially the display she made when she got drunk yesterday.

Mei stayed quiet but her purple eyes looked up to her older sister. They were filled with emotion, yet Yuzu doesn't know what emotion it was. Sighing, she just got back from washing the dishes. Then, she remembered that there was pound cake that she tried to make last Saturday. Maybe she could give it to Mei to cheer her up...

"Hey, Mei, the-huh?" she was surprised when she didn't see Mei sitting with Kumagorou anymore. She wondered where she had gone but her question was answered when she felt arms wrapped from behind her.

"Yuzu..."

"Y-Yes, M-Mei-san?" it was weird, when Mei is becoming forward or confident, she couldn't stop herself from calling her with the honorific. Mei stayed silent, just burying her head on the crook of her shoulder, Yuzu stopped washing, placed the plate on the sink, then wiped her hands on her apron.

"I'm sorry for forcing you yesterday..." Mei suddenly says quietly. Yuzu's eyes widened then, she smiles. _So this is what it was all about...._ She puts her hand atop her sister's own "I'm not mad, Mei. In fact, I'm amused..." she said as she turned herself to face her then, planted a short, but sweet kiss on Mei's lips. Afterward, she smiled, Mei returning it happily.

_**If it's too hard to make sure, why not look a sixth time?** _

Yuzu was spacing out the whole morning. Harumi and Mei had noticed it. The English teacher had called for her for a while but Yuzu was still resting her head on her arms atop her desk. Harumi placed a hand on Yuzu's forehead and flinched at the heat emanating from it

"Sensei, she's got a fever!" Harumi announced. Mei's eyes suddenly faltered. She stood up and pulled her sister to put one of her arms around her neck and looked towards the teacher "I will take her to the nurse's office." she said as the teacher nodded while they walked outside the classroom, headed towards the clinic.

After a while, Yuzu shot up, her sweat dripping hard all over her body. Her seafoam eyes were open wide, she couldn't believe that everything was a dream. She was panting hard and it was then she noticed that she was no longer in the classroom. She recognized the curtains of the nurse's office and tried to lift her left hand to calm her heartbeat but found herself unable to do so.

She looked at her side to see that her little sister was sleeping peacefully beside her, her right hand clasping hers. Yuzu sighed as she used her free right hand to put on her chest and smile. Yuzu then removed the raven locks that hid her little sister's face from her. But by doing that, she woke up.

"Yuzu..."

"Hi, Mei...you took me here, huh? Thank you." Yuzu replies as Mei sits properly, hand still clasped on hers "Why did you force yourself to school? You didn't even tell me why you had a fever. Why did you even sleep in the middle of class, Yuzu!?" Mei asked one question after another which made Yuzu pale up and blush because after every question, Mei would inch closer to her.

"O-One question at a time, Mei-kaichou! I dreamed that you and Amamiya-sensei were back together again and I-mmph!?" Yuzu couldn't continue what she was saying because Mei had climbed her bed and pinned her on there, kissing her deeply - their tongues fought for dominance - ending up with Mei winning. Yuzu pushed her away slightly "You'll catch my cold! And what was that for!? What is someone sees us, Mei!?" Yuzu exclaims.

Mei just smiles "You still doubt my love for you, Yuzu?"

Yuzu blushes deeply.

**_It's lonely when you drift away, saying I'm hard to understand..._ **

Mei had been avoiding her sister for a very long time. It was like the first time they met all over again. Yuzu pretended to not be affected but in the inside, it was tearing her up inside. She had turned down every single request to hang out by Harumi, Matsuri, hell, even Himeko! Even Ume was worried about her so much.

That night, she sighed as she packed her clothes inside a travel bag. She had asked her mom if she would allow her to spend her Summer Vacation in an isolated beach hut that her real Papa had gifted to her before. Ume, though reluctant, agreed nevertheless.

The door of the room opened. Yuzu didn't even bother to check who it was. She just heard the sound of the edge of the bed, like someone was sitting at the end of it, observing her and the way she packed her stuff and the way she sat on her futon.

"I don't understand..." a recognizable voice said from behind her

**_Stop being close-minded; make some more close friends..._ **

"Of course you won't, kaichou..."

"That either. I don't understand it. Why would you call me that when we're alone?" Mei asked, barely keeping the emotion in her voice. "I could ask you the same thing, Mei. Why? I thought we'd been great after a while. Then, you suddenly drift away, like you didn't want to even see me."

Mei knew she had wronged her older sister but she didn't think that damage would be this bad.... And she admits it was her experiment's fault. She wanted to know how loyal and true Yuzu's love to her was and so, she went and talked with guys - of course, talk only in a platonic sense. She loved Yuzu but she wasn't sure if her older sister does still.

"You broke me, Mei..." her sister stood up and picked up her bag "I have to go. I want to arrive earlier than planned..." Yuzu said as she fixed her clothes before walking towards the door.

"Goo-?!" she was surprised when Mei started running and blocked her path.

"Hey!"

"I won't let you leave, Yuzu. I'm sorry to have offended you and hurt you. I know I was wrong and I doubted your love for me. I was completely at fault, I am aware of that. But..." her purple eyes flood with tears as Yuzu observes her

"I'm sorry and..." she pauses and kisses her older sister. Yuzu was surprised as Mei kissed her deeply. They both didn't know how long the kiss lasted but when they pulled away, they found themselves longing for more.

"I love you, Onee-chan." Mei said which made Yuzu drop her bag on the floor. Both of them smiles and Yuzu hugged her little sister "Pack your stuff. I'm taking you somewhere." the citrus haired girl announces which made Mei's eyes widen but complies anyway after their hug.

_**Color has found its way here,** _

"Meimei! Why would you leave with Aihara Yuzu all alone!? And you didn't even tell me...?" Himeko drawled. Right now, Yuzu, Mei, Himeko and Harumi just gathered early morning in a restaurant as per Yuzu and Mei's request. The two of them were headed to Yuzu's beach hut that her real father gifted for her when he was alive. They wanted to spend summer break there.

Mei just giggled and pat Himeko on the head "Don't worry too much, Himeko. You do trust me, right?" Mei asked as Himeko gazed at her while Harumi and Yuzu giggled at Himeko's reaction.

"Of course, I do, Meimei! But as for Aihara Yuzu, not one bit! I cannot trust you with such an impure woman by your side!"

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Hey, Vice Prez, stop being too overly-emotional. It's not like the world will end if Yuzucchi and her little sister will go on vacation." Harumi said "I know that! But I just cannot trust Aihara Yuzu with Meimei!" Himeko drawls again

Mei smiles and takes Yuzu's hand on her left and ruffles Himeko's hair on the other "I will miss you, Himeko but by trusting Yuzu, you'll be trusting me as well. If you are able to do that much, I'd be entirely thankful." Mei said as Yuzu and her smile at the emotional Himeko.

"Meimei..." she said and turns to Yuzu who was proud of her little sister "I trust you'll not do anything that will go against Meimei's interests?" Himeko asked "What are you, my mother-in-law?" Yuzu tried teasing her

"Just answer, Aihara Yuzu!"

The tone of her voice made Yuzu smile

"Of course I will, Vice Prez..."

**_A miracle of color that lets hearts grow..._ **

The two sisters - slash lovers - sat at the bus stop. They were currently waiting for the next bus that was to come, according to schedule, ten minutes later. Harumi and Himeko had left them earlier. They had just come to say goodbye until summer break was over.

"Hey, Yuzu, I have a question..."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why did you suddenly want to take me out? And...even the house that your father gifted to you.... You could've just gone and waited for someone you could take there as someone special and-?!" she stopped when Yuzu bit her ear, she whimpered. Yuzu pulled away after a small bite

"What are you talking about, Mei? You ARE someone who is special to me. Didn't I tell you that much?" Yuzu said while taking her hand. Mei's eyes widened "Yuzu..." suddenly, their bus arrived. Yuzu stood up and offered her hand "Well then, let's go?" she said

Mei smiles happily just as she accepts her older sister's - slash lover's - hand just the door of the bus opened and they went inside. They sat on the left side, Mei near the window while Yuzu near the aisle "Thank you, Yuzu..." Mei said which made Yuzu laugh while the bus started moving "You keep on thanking me, Mei, and I will answer with the same thing; I'm willing to do everything for you." she said with a small smile. Mei just smiles back just as happily as her sister was.

_**Before long, the pure white emotions will connect to a future of dazzling light...** _

Mei observed Yuzu as she slept. Her purple eyes scanning her as her chest heaved up and down while breathing. She wondered what her older sister had been dreaming about.

Last night, they've arrived in the beach, tired and drained because of the long trip by bus. They decided to sleep in one room like they do back home. But today, Mei felt like she had gotten closer with Yuzu. Well, it was the same as any other day but something gave Mei the feeling that today was going to be more special.

She carefully settles her face in her neck, resting her entire body atop her older sister's, her scent rubbing off on her. Yuzu's eyes slowly opened, feeling a heavy weight on her. She blushed madly when she found Mei had snuggled herself on top of her.

"Ch...H-Hey...M-M-M-Mei-s-s-san...?" Mei lifted her face from her neck and started to inch closer, wanting to give her sister a good morning kiss "H-Hey! W-Wait! I-I have morning breath-?!" even by that remark, Mei didn't stop and kissed her older sister, her legs tangling themselves to Yuzu's.

After a while, they pulled away with Yuzu panting heavily and Mei smiling brightly. "Good morning, Onee~chan..." Mei said somehow seductively. Yuzu just blushed "What am I going to do with you...?" she questions which was rewarded by Mei giggling happily. Nevertheless, Yuzu smiles "Good morning to you too, Mei."

_**Color has found its way here;** _

As Yuzu drank her coffee in the veranda of the beach house, she tied her hair in a high bun, to prevent it from getting in the way of her drinking. The veranda was over-looking the private beach that was laid out before her. She could see, in the distance, some boats sailing.

"What are you looking at, Yuzu?"

"Ah, yeah. I was just reminiscing about when Mama and Papa and also myself would come here and play happily together. We would observe some boats sailing a bit away from us and I would write in the sand and stuff..." Yuzu confessed as Mei sat across from her.

"The entire reason why I wanted to come here is to find and make peace with my sadness..." Yuzu said as Mei takes her hand "If you can't talk about it's fine. I'm just happy that you trust me enough to share your childhood with me." Mei said and Yuzu smiles "Thank you, Mei. For being so understanding."

**_Its shape is strange and indescribable,_ **

Suddenly, they see a boat by the shore. It was weird because that was a private beach. It was impossible and prohibited for anyone to drift in their private island.

As they neared the boat, Yuzu and Mei's eyes widened. There, at the boat, laying down unconscious, was a little girl. They quickly picked up the little girl and rushed her inside their home.

They tried their best to nurse the child back to health for the child was filled with bruises and she had a high fever. Yuzu placed a white towel on her forehead, trying to cool her off while they both rubbed some medicine to prevent the swollen flesh from becoming a wound.

After a few hours, the child suddenly opened her eyes. She had the most beautiful purple eyes, pairing that with her citrus-colored hair was a weird combination but, for some reason, Yuzu and Mei found it to be perfectly matched.

"Hey, how do you feel now?" Yuzu asked the child as Mei made her sit up, giving her a glass of water. The little girl downed it in no time. After that, the child finally spoke up "Onee-san...you took care of me?" she asked which made Mei and Yuzu smile and nod "Yes. Now, can you tell me what you were doing unconscious and wounded on the boat?" Mei asked and the child suddenly sighed in sadness

"I...I got separated from my parents. We were on a cruise and suddenly, I didn't know what happened but I was suddenly down on the small sailboat drifting in the water...they called for me. I answered but I couldn't retry calling for them because I was suddenly struck at the head by something..." she said sadly.

"Oh...f-for now, why don't you stay here? We'll try our best to find your parents. What's your name?" Yuzu asked. The little girl's face brightened up. She was proud of her name. Her mother said it had significant meaning.

"My name is Yume. Aihara Yume." she said proudly.

**_A future of light and color..._ **

The cruise ship suddenly stopped at the shore, releasing a sound that signaled their arrival. Yuzu and Mei heard it as they were observing Yume who was drawing pictures on the coffee table. Mei checked in the window and saw the cruise ship.

"Hey, I think they're here to fetch you..." Mei said which made Yume's eyes brighten up as she bounced out of sitting position and latched herself on Mei. The three of them spotted the cruise ship as they all went outside and met with a member of the cruise staff.

She had red-violet hair and she wore a hat that seemed like the captain's. Yume smiles and hugs the staff "What were you doing playing in the deck during a storm, Yume?" the child just smiles as Yuzu and Mei neared the captain.

"I thank you for taking care of Yume, Mistresses Aihara. Her parents also extended their thanks to you two. Now, we must go for they are all worried and wants to see Yume. Once again, I thank you." the staff said as she walked back to the cruise. Yume turned to look at them, waving a final goodbye "Goodbye, Mamas! I will never forget you!" she said.

The staff lifted her hat and smiled. It was then, after the cruise ship was already a bit far away from them, Yuzu suddenly recognized who the staff was.

_Goodbye, Yume, Harumi..._

The couple just smiles at each other and went back to the house. They found that the paper that Yume was drawing on were still scattered on the floor along with her coloring materials. They decided to keep the drawings as a keepsake. Suddenly, Mei gasped while holding a paper.

"What is it, Mei?" Yuzu asked as she neared her. Mei smiles with tears in he eyes as she gave the drawing to Yuzu who also smiled.

On the paper, on a messy, child-drawn way, was a drawing of three girls; all holding hands. Two had yellow orange hair and one had black hair. Underneath the drawing, there were words written;

_My special family; Mama Yuzu and Mama Mei. I love them both!_

....

_**I think, probably, you're pure, invariably pure, and so you rebel against even the small parts of life.** _

**_I don't really understand myself well, I've always been insensitive,_ **

**_In my weakness, I've lost something important._ **

**_That's how you are, you're pure, invariably pure, and so you rebel against even the small parts of life._ **

**_Make some more close friends._ **

**_You brought a dream here,_ **

**_The place of dreams that can't be expressed in words..._ **

**_I'm sure that's how it all starts,_ **

**_A new world of racing heartbeats..._ **

**_You brought a dream here..._ **

**_Let' go, pretending not to know any words,_ **

**_To the place of heartbeats and dreams..._ **

Yuzu finished reading the small poem she created in class. Mei and Harumi eyed her as she smiles happily. The teacher in English smiles in approval "Thank you for that, Ms. Aihara Yuzu. You may take your seat." she said, placing her eyeglasses on the bridge of her nose. Yuzu smiles and sits back down.

****

Harumi, Himeko, Mei and Yuzu sat in the canteen, eating together. "Hey, I could be wrong, Yuzucchi. But could that piece you presented in class directed at someone?" Harumi asked which made Yuzu choke on her omelette, instantly grabbing iced tea and downing it.

"Wh-What gave you that idea?!" Yuzu retorts which made Harumi sigh "If it isn't obvious, while you were presenting, your eyes were fixated on one person." Harumi replies as she points to Mei with her chopsticks. This time, Mei was the one who choked. She grabbed the same iced tea from Yuzu and finishing it completely.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Mei reacts as Himeko was slightly glaring at the empty bottle of iced tea. Harumi sighed "Well, whatever. I'm just glad you were able to present that without a hitch, Yuzucchi." she said

"Well, to be honest, memories were flooding my mind while I was savoring each line of that piece...." Yuzu said as Mei grabbed some omelette from her bento, exchanging it with her own piece of hamburger steak. Yuzu smiles at Mei and thanked her.

"I'll say..." Harumi said

***

The two sisters walked home hand in hand towards their apartment. Yuzu wasn't questioning the sudden clingy attitude of her little sister, after all, they've become more than just sisters. Yuzu stopped when Mei tugged on her sleeve.

"Hm? What is it, Mei?"

"Onee~chan..." she replied with the same tone she used when they were in the vacation house. Sighing and blushing, Yuzu understood quickly. Being in this relationship, Yuzu could know the words behind Mei's small actions. She neared her and hugged her then, placed a kiss on her hair. She continued holding her hand while walking back to the apartment.

"I love you, Onee-chan..."

"I love you too, Mei..."

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOHHHH!! I LOVE THIS NEW SHIP!! It was only a day after watching Citrus that I made this one!
> 
> ....I just realized it now...the name "Yume" means dream...and the title of this oneshot is...
> 
> You gave me a dream...
> 
> Believe it or not, I did not think of that
> 
> This was first posted in my wattpad account: IzumiAsada647


End file.
